United Nations Space Command
History The UNSC is the armed forces, exploratory and scientific branch of the Unified Earth Government, as well as emergency government in times of war. It was formed in the 22nd century to combat communists and evolved to become the defenders of humanity. The UNSC is commanded by FADM Singile (Chief of Naval Operations), Adml. Osman (Chief of Naval Intelligence), Gen. Nicholas Strauss (Army), Gen. Harland (Marine Corps) and Gen. Amemiya (UNSCAF). Branches and organizations *UNSC Navy - The Navy is essential to the UNSC's ability to maintain her colonies and defend them. While no longer the largest of the factions it still has power projection in both space and the seas. A large chunk of funding goes here. In addition to the space forces, the UNSC Navy also maintains traditional waterborne navy. The UNSC Navy is undergoing a major expansion which began in 2583 secretly but formally announced two years later. The Navy expects to build equivalent tonnage to match the UCR, CMF and Exon navies combined bringing the fleet to approximately 5,000 strength plus reserves. **UNSC "Coast" Guard - Created with the appearance of the UCR under the Navy. They maintain a smaller, separate fleet of older ships to protect the UEG's EEC , preventing piracy, aiding ships in distress and collecting tarriffs. Due to the civil wars that plague the UEG's ally, the UNSC Coast Guard has increasingly had to pick up the slack in protecting merchant ships. **UNSC Fleet Auxillary - The resupply arm of the UNSC military, delivering food, fuel, ammo and equipment for the Navy. **Office of Naval Intelligence - The Spooks. In charge of intelligence, propaganda, espionage, experiments and research - even if it means getting some hands dirty and a few people mysteriously disappearing. *UNSC Air Force - Division within the UNSC. It is tasked with organizing aerial operations, conducting tactical strikes and bombing runs, providing close-air-support for infantry forces, and transportation of UNSCDF personnel. Again they get a significant chunk of money for their projects. *UNSC Army - The only branch of the UNSCDF mainly in charge of primarily ground based operations, including garrisons and occupation. While fighting alongside the Marines, few credited them for their service. They also tend to fight for scraps of funds. *UNSC Marines - The branch of the UNSCDF in charge of land based operations using the Navy to get from point A to Z and provide security for Naval installations. Secondary Militaries of Earth Earth maintains some militaries of their nation states which work with the UNSC. As wars are few between the nations these forces often participate in UN peacekeeping operations. *Army of the United Republic of North America *The Army of the Unified Republic of China *European Defense Force *Japanese Self Defense Force *Army of United Korea *Army of the African Union UNSC Navy Fleet Composition and Order of Battle :Grand Fleet: The overall naval strength of the UNSCDF. Commanded by the Fleet Admiral and reserved only in times of war. :Fleet: A unit consisting of between 150 ships to 200+ ships. These are led by an Admiral, although it can be led by an Vice Admiral or Rear Admiral. One is permanent within the Sol system. :Strike/Battle Group: Battle Groups are the most common operation formations seen. There is no defined size nor a specific type of ship that leads the formation, howeve it is often a carrier. On average it is made up of 50 ships or about 3 Squadrons. :Squadron: A Squadron unit is made of twelve to fifteen ships. Consists of a single Battleship/Cruiser, six Destroyers and eight Frigates. These are commanded by a Captain. :Division: Comprised of a Cruiser or Destroyer and four frigates. A division is generally for patrol. Commanded by a Captain. :Element: One ship Fleets (2590) Home Sector *'Home Fleet' (1000): To defend the heart of humanity *'Epsilon Eridani Carrier Battle Group' - (400) *'1st Fleet' - Earth, sub-unit of Home Fleet *'2nd Fleet' - (300) Cineris Sector *'3rd Joint Strike Fleet' (240): Assigned to various inner colonies *'4th Fleet' - (648) Exon Sector *'7th Fleet' - (104) Mobile Line *'8th Security Fleet' (700): Assigned to the western quadrant of the Milky Way and spearhead against NUNS forces. *'9th Fleet' - (500) UCR Sector *'10th Fleet' (500) UCR Sector *'11th Fleet' (240) Andromeda *'12th Fleet' (531): Assigned in the defense of the Outer Colonies *'17th Fleet' (428) UCR Sector *'19th Fleet' (757) Inner Colonies *'20th Fleet' (450): Assigned to the defense of high risk installations near enemy territory such as the Halos. *NUNS CCG 1: A training group based on Luna led by the UCR Black Knight. *Pagoda: To aid allies of Nippon. 2 Justice-class Battleships, 1 CVE, 8 DD, 3 Prowlers. Chain of Command The overall military command comes from HIGHCOM located on Earth and formerly Reach. Directly subordinate to HIGHCOM is NAVCOM, responsible for all Naval operations. The other is UNICOM, responsible for all Marine, Army and Air Force operations. Decisions below this are made on unit levels. Special Forces UNSC special forces consist of the Navy's Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, Army Airborne (Rangers) and the Spartans. The UNSC also has a company sized group of magic users which make up the Guardians. Vessels Carriers *Audacity-class Supercarrier *Infinity-class Supercarrier *Punic-class Supercarrier (in planning) *Emerith-class carrier *Atlas-II-class carrier Cruisers *Valiant-class cruiser *Serenity-class cruiser *Marathon-class heavy cruiser Battleships *Justice-class heavy battleship *Island-class Mk.I battleship Battlecruisers *Soyuz Class Battle Cruiser (converted CAS-class) *CCS-class battlecruiser Destroyers *Halberd-class destroyer *Leviathan-class heavy destroyer *CPV-class heavy destroyer Frigates *Calais-class heavy frigate *Paris-class heavy frigate *Charon-class frigate *Stalwart-class frigate *CDV-class corvette Prowlers *Sahara-class prowler *Winter-class prowler Refit and Repair Smol Vehicles Tanks *M808B MBT "Scorpion" *M850 MBT "Grizzley" *M841 MBT IFV *Elephant Heavy Support General Purpose *M12 Warthog Fixed Wing *FSS-1000 Sabre *GATL-1 Longsword *F-41 Broadsword *B-65 Shortsword *VF-11 *VF-104 *VF-29 Durandal *VF-31 *VF-30 Chronos *D77H Pelican *F-3 Shinden *A-79 Raiser **A-79 Estoc **VF/A-79 Rotorcraft *UH-144 **AH-144 *AH-44 Weapons *MA7 Adaptive Combat System *MA5D and MA37 *ADK *MG 79 *BR55HB SR *M6 Pistol series *Veris .505 *M90/45 Shotguns *M50 SSR High Manuevability Heavy-AV Weapon *SRS-99 Sniper Systems *M7 SMG *M392 DMR *M6 "Spartan Laser" *M319 GL * M247 Series, *AIE-486H *M231 HMG *M301 UGL *Hydra MGL 50x137mm *Type-11 Directed Energy Support Weapon *Type-1 Directed Energy Rifle *Z114 Directed Energy Rifle *Armor **Suleika Battle Armor, MJOLNIR, GUARDIAN, Mk 2500 BDU Conflicts :Jovian Moons Campaign :Rainforest Wars :Interplanetary War :Insurrection :Human-Covenant War :Various conflicts with newly formed nations :UEG-UCR War :Exon Insurrection :Minor skirmishes with pirates and insurrectionists :Raid on Nippon :Battle of Iskandar Category:UNSC Category:Terms